Tak akan Bisa
by Todoshi Kai
Summary: Rasa sakit yang membuatku tidak bisa mengeluarkan tangisanku dan teriakanku. Tolong siapa saja tolong aku Bawa aku kemana saja asala tidak bertemu 'Dia' . Tolong aku SAKIT SAKIT SAKIT siapa saja tolong aku TOLONG.


Kai datang lagi membawa FF berserial Tragedi and Suspense whahahahaha ...

Otak psikopat Kai muncul lagi, sehingga FF yang lain belum sempat di lanjutkan, mengapa ?. Entah (ok LUPAKAN).

Langsung saja Kai tidak mau banyak bicara, kondisi psikologis ku sedang tidak bagus jadi lansung saja ceritanya ...

Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto dan saya hanya memimjam nama karakternya saja (ok Lupakan) ...e

Bisa dibilang ini Sequel Penjara, karena pemerannya sama tapi disini Sasuke akan tetap bersama Naruto kok hahahaha (Gomen Naruto, entah mengapa daku suka melihat kamu tersiksa ditangan Sasuke hahahaha, yah tapi tenang Naru daku akan menolongmu dari manusia pantat ayam Teme, ok selamat bersenang-senang Sasu)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, mencoba mencari cahaya namun naas cahaya tidak tampak bahkan tidak ada sama sekali .

'Dingin ...' pikirku

Tapi tanganku tidak bisa memeluk badan ku yang dingin, badanku yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dress tipis yang seingatku berwarna biru, ah iya aku ingat kejadian sebelum aku ada disini, kejadian atau kesalahan terbesarku karena membuat 'Dia' marah besar.

Kejadian yang membuatku berada diruangan dingin ini, seorang diri.

Aku bisa merasakan diriku saat ini sedang terborgol.

Greek

Ah iya suara borgol yang aku goyangkan, terasa sakit saat aku berusaha untuk melepaskan tanganku.

Borgol yang mengikat tangan dan kakiku di kursi besar.

Mungkin aku akan senang kalau aku tidak di borgol, siapa pun pasti akan senang kalau bisa duduk di kursi yang tergolong mewah nan empuk ini.

Tapi aku tidak, aku ingin terbebas ingin sangat ingin, aku ingin melihat cahaya matahari lagi, bukan cahaya lampu yang pasti akan menyala kalau 'Dia' datang untuk menjengukku, eh bukan menjenguk menyiksaku mungkin, sakit memang sakit kalau aku merasakan pisau tajam yang membuat kulit tan cramelku terbelah menjadi dua mengeluarkan darah dan 'Dia' menstrerilisasikan lukaku dengan lidahnya, sakit sakit, aku mau keluar dari kamar ini atau penjara ini lebih tepatnya Neraka ini, aku ingin keluar sangat ingin sangat sangat sangat, siapa saja tolong aku, tolong, tolong, kalian mendengarku, siapa saja tolong, aku mohon tolong aku, keluarkan aku dari sini, bawa aku kemana saja asalkan tidak bertemu dengan manusia itu, TOLONG, TOLONG...

PAAASS

Ah suara lampu itu, samar-samar aku melihat cahaya buatan itu menyala.

Aku melihatnya perlahan mendekatiku.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Aku tetap menunduk surai pirang panjangku menutup wajahku, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya, aku jijik sangat jijik, aku tidak ingin melihat matanya yang seolah tidak mau melepaskanku.

" Naru "

Dia memanggilku ... suara lembutnya, mungkin dia sedang kondisi bagus saat ini ?.

" Naru ... aku tau kamu tidak tidur ..."

Katanya berbisik di telingaku, membuat ku merinding kaku seketika, tangannya mengelus lembut surai pirangku ...

" Ayo buka matamu "

Nadanya mulau berat, tangannya sudah tidak mengelus lagi rambutku, melainkan menjambak rambutku 'Sakit' hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku saat ini, tapi air mataku suaraku tidak mau keluar, mungkin sudah terbiasa akibat kekerasan yang 'Dia' berikan.

" Nah lihat lebih bagus kalau kamu menengok keatas dari pada ke bawah kan"

Katanya lagi setelah membuat kepalaku mendongak ke atas tepat di depan wajahnya.

Mataku perlahan membuka, iris mataku berusaha menyusuaikan cahaya yang masuk perlahan di mataku.

Deg

Aku melihat matanya sayu kelihatan sedih tapi aku tau itu hanya mata sementara lihat saja nanti mata itu akan berubah menjadi merah.

" Sa..suke "

Kataku setengah berbisik sambil menahan sakit akibat rambutku yang masih di jambak keras.

" Ah sudah bangun rupanya, kamu tau Naru ..."

Aku hanya mendengarna berbicara di depanku jambakannya sudah terlepas dia menunduk di depanku yang terduduk dikursi.

" Aku lelah menunggu mu terbangun kau tau ..."

Klik

Mataku seakan kosong tidak menampakkan warna biru langit lagi melainkan biru kelam saat melihat dia mengeluarkan benda itu pisau lipat yang aku tau pasti untuk menggoreskan namanya di tanganku.

Sreet

Sreet

Sreet

Aku hanya terdiam, melihatnya menuliskan namanya di tangaku aku berteriak TIDAK aku mengis TIDAK aku sakit IYA KUPERJELAS LAGI AKU SAKIT SANGAT SAKIT LUAR DALAM SAKIT SANGAT SAKIT .

" Hahahahahaha lihat Naru cantikkan "

Ucapnya tertawa seperti orang gila, eh dia memang gila ya sudah gila dari dulu.

Aku melirik tanganku yang sudah belumuran darah segar itu adalah darahku, aku membaca yang ada di tanganku.

_Namikaze Naruto milik Uchiha Sasuke Selamanya_

Aku tersenyum tipis sangat tipis membaca tulisan itu.

' Ah iya aku Tak akan bisa lepas darinya tidak akan bisa karena aku adalah ... MILIKNYA '

Dia menatapku dalam, aku melihat matanya tertanam rasa sedih yang sangat dalam, tapi tidak sedalam rasa sakit yang aku rasakan selama ini.

" Kenapa kamu tidak menangis Naruto ? "

Katanya sambil memperlihatkan seringainya.

Deg

Deg

Aku bergetar bergetar sangat hebat, Taku Takut seringai itu, Tolong aku Tolong siapa saja Tolong.

' Dia ingin melihatku menangis ?, aku selama ini memang tidak pernah menangis ketika dia menyiksaku, mendorongku, melakukan hal yang menjijikkan, melemparku, menamparku, aku tidak pernah menangis mungkin karena rasa SAKIT lebih SAKIT DARI HAL-HAL YANG PERNAH KALIAN RASAKAN '

Tanpa sadar aku mendengarkan kata-kata itu yang pertama kali di dengarkannya padaku.

Tes

Tes

Ah mataku mengeluarkan cairan yang tidak pernah aku keluarkan sejak orang tuaku meninggal, sejak kakek nenek yang merawatku juga pergi, sejak aku bertemu pertama kali dengan 'Dia'.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Aku kaget 'Dia' juga menangis ?, menangis karena apa ?, kenapa dia menangis .

Bruug

Dia memelukku lembut 'Hangat' itu yang aku pikirkan, pelukan yang selama ini aku tidak pernah rasakan lagi.

" Akhirnya "

Bisiknya di telingaku.

Air mataku perlahan menjadi deras.

Dia melepaskan borgol yang ada di tanganku.

Tanpa sadar aku memelukka erat.

" Sakit "

Bisikku sambil memeluknya.

" Maaf... Naru Maaf... Maafkan aku "

Katanya sambil membalas pelukanku, dia memelukku erat seakan tidak mau melepasku, tapi pelukannya kali ini hangat, tidak seperti biasanya yang kasar, kali ini hangat, inikah Sasuke yang dulu .

Hiks

Hiks

Hiks

Aku terisak hebat dalam pelukannya.

Dan aku berfikir ' Aku memang tak akan bisa lepas darinya, Karena aku juga membutuhkannya '

.

.

.


End file.
